The present invention relates to an auxiliary contact mounting block for electromagnetic switching devices, having a housing comprising two shells; a hook, which is able to mate with a marginal ledge of the switching device while facing the switching device during mounting; a ratchet, which latches with parts of the switching device in the mounted condition; and terminal screws for the stationary contacts with a gable-shaped clamping piece that permits the introduction of two supply leads.
In a known switching device of the above type (EP 0 045 683), a separate part, which is rotatably supported by a journal, is used for the ratchet. The hook in this case is premolded in halves on both shells.